The Mom and The Husband
by moeexyz
Summary: After Tina leaves, Quinn finds Artie on the floor of the choir room. Artie/Tina, hints of Artie/Quinn but mostly just friendship. Oneshot.


_A/N - I wrote this last night after re-watching Dream On and I was extremely tired. So then when I read over it this morning I deleted almost everything and started again. Now I have this. Hope you like it_.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ryan Murphy does. (lucky)

**The Mom And The Husband**

After Tina left, Artie lay motionless on the floor for what felt like hours. He heard the bell ring for class and the chatter of students and teachers going to their classrooms. All of them completely unaware of him juts lying there. In a way though he was glad, that way none of them would witness his humiliation. The cold of the ground against his cheek somehow helped deal with the self-pity he felt. And before he could stop himself, he began to cry. He felt the warm tears going down his cheek as each sob escaped him.

"Artie are you okay?" He heard Quinn's voice ask from the doorway. He brought his head up slightly to see the pregnant blonde standing in the doorway looking at him with pity in her eyes. He hated when people looked at him like that. It made him feel pathetic.

"What happened? Did you fall or something?" Quinn asked looking worried.

"Just go away" Artie mumbled into the floor.

"Do you want help getting into your chair?"

"No, I just want to be alone!"

He saw her white shoes walking towards him. He watched as she began to lie down next to him. She struggled a bit because of the baby bump but she managed. She lay with her back to the ground and her arms on her belly. Her head inches away from his face. Artie watched as the blonde stared at the ceiling. He noticed how little things about her were different when she was this close to his face. Her cheeks were rosier. Her eyelashes seemed extra long and fluttery. Artie couldn't help but think that like this, with blonde hair spread out around her, she looked like a fallen angel. A _pregnant_ fallen angel.

"So what are the crutches for?" She asked after several minutes of long silence.

"My failed dream" Artie answered.

"You heard Brian Ryan. Not all dreams come true."

"Yeah."

Silence filled the room again.

"Mr Schuester would be so proud of us right now" He said. She smiled and Artie felt warm inside. He could see why so many boys wanted her. It was impossible not to want to make her smile.

"Just because not all dreams come true doesn't mean we should give up on the ones that can" She turned to look at him. "You're not gonna walk Artie, but you're going to do amazing things."

"Tina thinks I'll walk, that I'll even dance. But what if I don't? What if I want to marry her someday and I can't even give her a first dance? She deserves better than that."

"I think that about this baby sometimes." Quinn admitted. She turned to stare at the ceiling again while she rubbed her bump. It was strange. Like she didn't even realize she was doing it, it was just pure maternal instinct. "I wish I could keep her sometimes. See her first steps. Watch her grow up. But I can't be a mom now. And Puck can't be a father." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Is that your dream? To raise her?"

Quinn shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'd suck at it. I'll raise kids someday, just not this one" she said and turned to face Artie once again. "And you'll walk someday too. But for now, I think we should get you back into that chair." And she smiled that beautiful smile again so Artie _had_ to nod.

She lifted him up and he tried to be as light as possible because his weight definitely wasn't good for the baby. Once he was in his chair she crouched down in front of him with her angelic smile.

"You'll make a great mom someday" He told her and she blushed a little. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He felt tingles run down his spine and decided she was by far his favourite friend.

"Promise you'll save me a dance on your wedding day" She said as she began to push him out of the room.

"Only if I get to be godfather to your amazing kids."


End file.
